The Will to Protect
by LotusFlowerMG
Summary: "It's time, today I'm going to tell you why the yondaime sealed the kyubi inside you", "Now I leave it in your hands my sweet little girl, forgive me. We love you", "You are the chosen one, since your birth you were meant to save us all", "You have a connection nobody else have", "I'll always come back to you, I love you". Semi AU.
1. A New Mission

_"It's time, today I'm going to tell you why the yondaime sealed the kyubi inside you", "Now I leave it in your hands my sweet little girl, forgive me. We love you", "You are the chosen one, since your birth you were meant to save us all", "You have a connection nobody else have", "I'll always come back to you, I love you". Semi AU._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 – A New Mission_**

"Do you really have to go again? You just came back two days ago" Ino said while taking her gaze to the ground, sadness upon her because of what she just heard.

"I'm sorry Ino, Tsunade – sama's orders. I'm sure she has her reasons" Sakura answered with voice that asked for understanding. "Besides, she knows my last mission lasted three weeks. This one shouldn't take that long" she said trying to see the bright sight of the situation.

"I know that Sakura, but we've barely had the time to see each other. If it's not you. It's me who's in a mission. It's not fair" Ino answered while frowning. She couldn't help it, she was disappointed she wouldn't see _her_ Sakura for who knows how long more.

"Easy my love, I won't take too long. I'll be back sooner than you think" Sakura said trying to lighten her girlfriend's annoyance.

Ino was still upset and wouldn't bother to hide it, but her humor changed suddenly when she felt a couple of warm and unmistakable arms making their way to her waist.

"You know? Sometimes it's still difficult for me to believe we're together. I'm really lucky to have you by mi side" Sakura said causing Ino's cheeks to turn red. "I hope we can have a long and happy life together" she continued as she buried her face into the blonde's hair, smelling softly the essence of the person she loved and calmed her being the most.

"Damn it! I hate it when you do that" the girl with purple clothing said. "What, telling you about my feelings?" asked the one with pink hair, cut shoulder – length, with a smirk and looking directly at her eyes.

"Not that! But when you change my humor in an instant with all the so much sweet words you tell me" Ino answered taking her arms to her companion's shoulders and then to her neck.

"Yes well, I's the truth. Besides, I love it when you blush" Sakura answered with a smile. Ino only got redder. "Sakura stop! God, I don't understand how still after nine months with you, you do this to me" Ino said trying to break the contact.

"I'm sorry, I won't say anything else" the green – emerald eyed said while laughing and hugging Ino tighter. "I'll come see you as soon as I know what my mission is, alright?" Sakura said with soft voice and a smile.

"Fine, but we're going somewhere after that. I'll be with you at least for the rest of the day" the blonde answered, her face going back to normal.

"Ok" Sakura said while nodding. "Would you give me a kiss before I go?" she asked getting closer to the blonde's face. Ino couldn't help but to giggle a little. "Fine, but just one, we'll have time for more later" Ino's face reaching Sakura's. "Mmm, well if that's what you want… I like it" the one with red clothing answered, giving Ino a naughty smile.

The blonde's eyes got wide and the blood made its way from her neck to her face "SAKURA!" she yelled releasing the hug.

The green – eyed started laughing hard, "It was the last one, I promise" she said lifting her arms to her sides indicating that was the last thing she'd be saying about it.

"So now, my kiss?" Sakura's gaze could easily win to any child's trying to convince their parents. Ino rolled her eyes, trying to fake indifference, but Sakura's insistence was bigger.

The blue – eyed couldn't take it anymore and smiled "Come here you dork". In a fast movement she brought her girl into herself to finally connect their lips. It didn't last long, but the contact was sweet and warm, filled with love.

They broke apart and smiled to one another, they both felt so filled with happiness and care.

"I'll stop by your house to get you" Sakura said, giving Ino a small kiss on the forehead.

After that, the blonde girl was left alone in the middle of her family's flower shop.

A wide smile appeared in her lips and a small blush was shown in her cheeks. _'I love you'_ was the last thing Sakura whispered in her ear before disappearing, leaving cherry blossoms floating on the air for seconds.

"I love you more" her heart speeded up a little bit. She still wasn't used to say it out loud. Expressing the best thing she has ever felt in her fifteen years alive, _love_.

* * *

Sakura was expectant before the godaime, she still didn't know what this new mission was about and she was starting to get eager.

What could be so important so Tsunade – sama would have to send them on a mission again? What she was certain about is that it was pretty important for her teacher, since the squad that has Sakura as a leader was an anbu special team that would only follow direct orders from the godaime, nobody else's.

The pink – haired girl was so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed her teacher starting talking.

"Very well squad ten, before anything, I apologize for sending you again on a new mission so soon, but as you know, you're the only ones whom I trust completely. I also appreciate the protection you give me very much". The three anbu nodded, confirming that it was all good and that they would accomplish their duty.

Meanwhile, Sakura was listening carefully every word said, it was truth, her squad was formed specially to be the godaime's right hand just over a year ago, exactly six months after she started training under her teacher's wing.

They were assigned primary for her protection and to take all the top secret missions, at least before being talked about with somebody else.

"Right, now to the point. It seems Akatsuki is now moving, they've been seeing by two jounin, Hatake Kakashi and Yamato, two days ago near the fire country border. We already know there are eight members, but we only have identified four of them. Now, it's important we identify the rest of them and find out where they're heading to".

The news got Sakura into a defensive mode, since she already knew Akatsuki's target were the biju, therefore, they were looking for the jinchuriki. Also, hearing her old sensei's name made her remember how she went from student to genin, from genin to the hokage's apprentice and finally anbu. All in just two years.

 _"Ino…"_ was all she could think in that instant.

Akatsuki already managed to capture seven of the nine jinchuriki, leaving only Sabaku no Gaara, container of the ichibi, and Konoha's jinchuriki and container of the kyubi, Yamanaka Ino.

Gaara had the fortune to meet Namikaze Naruto as children, one of Sakura's closest friends since her childhood and member of team seven alongside Uchiha Sasuke, so it was easy for him to make friends. Naruto has always been very cheerful and enthusiastic like his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, though physically he was just like his now deceased father, the yondaime Namikaze Minato.

"It's a mission ranked S of course, I need you to gather as much information as you possibly can. Depending the situation, I'll make a decision and talk to the elders, Danzo will also be there, and so I prefer to say the essential only" Tsunade said seriously.

It's been years since they have suspected of Danzo, always opposing to the hokage's decisions, making plans on his own. Nothing was insurance with that man.

And Sakura thought he had his eyes on Ino, she couldn't help but to suppose he wanted to use the kyubi for something. She wasn't certain, it was a simple hunch, but it was there.

"I believe that's all I have to tell you about your mission, details will be on the scrolls Shizune will give you in a moment. Questions?" the godaime finished with hard voice.

The squad stood still and it was only Sakura who insured everything was understood and in order.

"Excellent. Now, what I'm about to tell you is just precaution. It's not for you to make it top priority but to keep it in mind" Tsunade said with mandatory voice and looking at the team carefully.

The atmosphere got a little tense, squad ten didn't know what to expect.

And then it was all cleared.

* * *

"C'mon Chouji, just a little longer. You can do it!" Ino was yelling to support her friend.

"Easy Chouji, it's almost over. Just a little more" Shikamaru said with not so much enthusiasm, but supporting his best friend.

"Hang in there Kiba – kun. You c-can't lose" Hinata said.

"Mhm, don't be a looser" Shino's words ended the challenge.

"Waaahhh! Damned Shino, how can you say something like that in a moment like this?" Kiba blurted, losing automatically.

"I thought you needed support. And so I did" Shino's answer only made Kiba more upset.

"What the hell… you call that support? Next time it'd be better if you don't say anything" everyone kept silent for a moment, to start laughing afterwards. Kiba's gestures could make anybody laugh.

"Guys, it's impossible not to laugh with you" Ino said unable to hold her laughter. Suddenly, she found odd when her friend Chouji wasn't yelling in victory, so she turned to his direction.

"Cho-Chouji what the… you can breathe now. Don't you see Kiba already lost?" the blonde said concerned due to her friend's blue color because of air lack.

It was a breath holding contest.

"Blaahhhh, what a relief. I thought it was time out because Shino distracted him" Chouji said trying to recover some air.

"In that case, you'd been able to breathe as well Chouji. Why didn't you?" Shikamaru's question made everyone look expectantly at Chouji.

"Ehhhh, I guess I didn't think of that. I was so concentrated I totally missed that detail" was the las thing Chouji said before everyone would burst into laughter once more.

Hanging out with friends was like losing track of time, and it was then Ino remembered something, or more like someone.

 _"Sakura. Her meeting with Tsunade – sama should've ended by now"._

"Eh, I'm sorry guys I have to go. I'm going to see Sakura" Ino said turning to leave for her house, but somebody stopped her.

"Sakura, eh? I wander what the two of you do when you're all alone" Kiba said with a smirk and sassy voice.

Ino's face turned crimson "Sh-Shut up Kiba. We're just going out" Ino said back as she would cross he arms trying to simulate the blush of her cheeks.

"Oh c'mon, I'm just teasing" Kiba said while bursting in laughter alongside the others.

Ino sighed and smiled, being with her friends make her happy, even though she sometimes is the main target to make fun at. It wasn't news when they told everyone Sakura and her were going out, it seemed, they weren't as discreet as they thought.

"Alright guys, I'm leaving. See you s…"

"Ugh, look guys! It's the girl with the demon inside" Ino was interrupted by a boy who seemed to be their same age.

"Yeah, I don't understand how she can have any friends. She's the one who's guilty for the village's destruction fifteen years ago" another boy said. They were still genin it seemed.

It wasn't common for people to say anything hurtful to Ino, since she was always supported by her parents, friends, even Naruto and his mother, they who lost a father and a husband that night. They didn't blame her and never would. They perfectly understood the yondaime sacrificed himself for the village's well – being as well as his own family's.

Ino was eternally grateful for it.

But unfortunately, there were the ones who didn't. And those were the people who would sometimes hurt Ino with their words. But the jinchuriki and kyubi's _proud_ keeper almost never allowed it, _almost_.

Everyone noticed Ino's saddened gaze, so they defended her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Nobody insults my friends, especially when it's the one who helped _save_ the village from the nine tails" Chouji was the first one to talk. "Let's go guys, we got to show them who they're messing with".

The boy's aura became dangerous, scaring at the moment the three weak genin, after all, they were already chunin.

"Wa-wait, it was only a joke" the leader said with nervous voice and sweating cold.

"Joke my ass…" Kiba answered ready to do a jutsu.

"Wahhh, ru-run!" was the last thing the boy said before running away with the other two.

"Mhm, to come a mess with chunin level shinobi, how troublesome" the genius of the group said with a smirk.

"Ar-are you alright Ino – san?" the pearl – eyed girl asked with worry.

"Yeah Hinata, I'm fine. Thanks guys, you're awesome" Ino told them with sincerity and gratefulness. These guys, she couldn't ask for better friends.

The rest of the group gave her a sincere smile.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. By the way Chouji… it's not 'nine tails', his name is _Kurama_ " the surprised faces made Ino giggle.

"See you soon guys" after that, the five started laughing.

How did Ino know the tailed – beast's name was a mystery for everyone, but they thought their friend would talk about it when the right time comes.

* * *

Sakura, still in anbu clothing and with an eagle mask in her right hand, was patiently waiting for Ino's arrival, it's been thirty minutes since the girl with emerald eyes was seating in the bed of the Yamanaka, and her girlfriend wasn't home yet. Which relieved Sakura a little bit, it'd give her time to think about everything her shishou told her in the meeting.

 _"Excellent. Now, what I'm about to tell you is just precaution. It's not for you to make it top priority but to keep it in mind" Tsunade said with mandatory voice and looking at the team carefully._

 _The atmosphere got a little tense, squad ten didn't know what to expect._

 _And then it was all cleared._

 _"We have reasons to believe Danzo has created an alliance with Akatsuki" that was all Tsunade had to say to surprise the squad._

 _"Danzo and Akatsuki? But Tsunade – sama, that means he's managed to fool us somehow. It could also be a great danger for everyone if it's truth. We must stop him immediately" Hashimoto Ryu said, with brown hair, hazel eyes and light skin. He has the mask of a tiger._

 _"Not so fast Ryu, it's necessary to have evidence. And for the way Tsunade – sama has said it, it seems there's no such" red hair with dark blue eyes and tanned skin, Akiyama Kohei answered for the godaime. The wolf is his mask._

 _"That is right Kohei, there´s not even the minimum evidence of that kind of movement from Danzo. If it's truth, he's done a terrific job hiding his tracks" the Senju said while massaging her temple. The whole thing about Danzo and a possible treason could be extremely exhausting._

 _"What do you suggest we do then shishou?" the leader talked for the first time in a while._

 _"There are no conclusions about it, but I do ask you to stay alert in case Danzo shows up nor you find anything related. Konoha has been under a lot of pressure lately due to the Akatsuki matter since they've already managed to capture all the jinchuriki except Gaara and Ino. We must be cautious" light brown eyes looking carefully an eagle mask, as wanting to see right through and directly to emerald green. The godaime was worried about her apprentice, because just like everybody, she knew of her relationship with the Yamanaka and she wasn't sure how she was taking it._

 _"Hashimoto, Akiyama. Could you leave me alone with your taichou please?"_

 _"Hai, Tsunade – same. We're leaving" they said in one voice._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow at five o'clock well rested and ready. And read carefully the scrolls" Sakura said with mandatory voice._

 _"Hai taichou" after that, teacher and apprentice were left alone._

 _"Anything else to add shishou?" Sakura tried to sound calm, but she knew her teacher could read her like an opened book, even with her mask on._

 _"I know the news were sudden Sakura, but it's important that we're ready. I also know how much you care for Ino, that's why I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, although not in the way I would've liked" the hokage's eyes reflected sadness and worry because of the situation her apprentice was going through._

 _"I understand shishou, and I appreciate very much you did. And excuse me, but I don't see the reason it was necessary for Kohei and Ryu to leave" something else was in her teacher's mind, and she was sure it would be said soon._

 _"I'm worried about you Sakura, we both know why" the gaze Tsunade gave Sakura made everything clear._

 _"I know shishou, but I promise I'm fine. For the last year, it has all been easier, I assure you" Sakura knew perfectly what Tsunade meant, but since she joined anbu full time, it has all been better. It even turned out in her favor._

 _Tsunade sighed deeply "That's not all Sakura. I have a bad feeling about all this. If this whole thing turns out to be truth, it'd mean Danzo's going after you as well because you…"_

 _"Please Shishou, don't tell me you don't trust in my skills" the sudden interruption surprised even Sakura, who spoke without thinking, though she also knew her teacher's supposition was the most likely. She too had a bad feeling._

 _"I only ask you to be careful Sakura. There are a lot of people who believe in you, worry about you, and they'd be devastated if anything happened to you. Just take care, ok? Please. More than as hokage, I'm asking as a teacher. Come home safe" it wasn't usual the one considered the strongest woman on earth would show her feelings so openly. Sakura knew how much she appreciates her, she also has seen her as a motherly figure for quite some time now._

 _"It doesn't matter what happened shishou, I promise I'll find my way back home" the security in Sakura radiating in all her being._

 _And just like that, Tsunade knew everything would be alright, some way or another, it'll all be fine._

 _"Right, that's it. Go home and get some rest, you have an important mission tomorrow" the godaime knew her apprentice wouldn't go straight home, but it wasn't the time to tease her with that._

 _"Hai Tsunade – sama. I'm leaving… Thank you" Sakura gave a grateful gaze and finally disappeared, barely seeing the smile her teacher gave her._

 _"Good luck Sakura. Stay safe" was said to the air._

 _"I'll keep my promise shishou"_ Sakura was so wandering she didn't notice somebody was watching her from the bedroom door with worried eyes.

Ino knew something was wrong with Sakura, her eyes would tell it all.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long. I'm sorry, I was with the guys and lost track of time" Sakura nearly jumps when feeling arms embracing her from behind, but immediately calmed down when recognizing such beautiful and unmistakable voice.

"You know? For being an anbu, you let your guard down pretty easy" the blonde said jokingly trying to fade away her girlfriend's worry.

"Sorry, I was thinking in the meeting, that's all" Sakura said after laughing a little due to the Yamanaka's comment.

Ino frowned with worry "Is everything alright?" she whispered to Sakura's ear hoping she'd relax. Her muscles were much tensed.

"Yes, Tsunade – sama normally exaggerates things. You know how she is sometimes" Sakura took Ino's arms breaking the embrace and turning in her direction. She wanted to look directly at her eyes.

"Mhm fine. So, what´s the mission?" Sakura knew Ino wouldn't like to hear it, but she wouldn't hide anything, not _this_ time.

"Kakashi sensei and Yamato taichou saw Akatsuki near the border, Tsunade – sama wants us to go check, that's all" Sakura said without caring much, though she knew Ino would.

"Akatsuki again? Why know? You know I don't like it when it's about them, it's bad enough that a fourteen year old girl takes S ranked missions, even as an anbu" It wasn't usual Ino would take Sakura's age difference among the others of the generation as excuse, but that only reflected how much she cared about the youngest of the generation.

Sakura smiled a little before the comment "Don't exaggerate Ino, I'm not even a year younger than you, just months".

"A year or not, you're younger. I don't think Tsunade – sama should…" Ino was silenced by soft lips upon hers.

Only Kami – sama knows how much Ino enjoys the kisses her pink – haired girlfriend gives her, the ones only she can give her.

Their lips were moving with synchronicity and Ino was starting to feel the air lack. Seconds later, the couple breaks apart exchanging gazes.

"You know me, don't you Ino? And you know that a way or another, I always come back home, always" Ino wanted to answer, but couldn't do it at that instant. She knew what she was just told is truth.

After some minutes, Ino found the strength to say what her heart felt.

"I can barely stand it Sakura, it's unavoidable every time it's about Akatsuki" the jinchuriki took her gaze down, she didn't want to look at Sakura's eyes, she couldn't.

Sakura frowned slightly, she wasn't sure she was following.

"What do you mean by that? I'm afraid I'm not understanding you love" her lover´s sudden words made the hokage's apprentice get worry. She had no idea how to respond to that.

Ino sighed deeply, she knew what she had said wasn't enough to explain herself, but she hoped it would.

Sakura waited patiently, she knew the girl in front of her was having a hard time trying to express herself, it had to be serious.

"Everyone in the village already knows Akatsuki's target Sakura, so they also know who they're looking for and why" blue and emerald collided.

Taking with her hands a soft face, Ino continued "The reason you have to take such risks when it's about Akatsuki… it's not just because of the jinchuriki, you try so hard to protect everyone else as well. I know it sounds really selfish but…" her voice started breaking "…just the thought that I could lose you not only because of my well –being but everyone else's too. I can't, couldn't handle it Sakura. I don't want to think what my life would be like without you" and then it was all said.

Uncontrollable tears falling over the bed they were both in. Sakura had no idea Ino felt this way about this kind of missions, to think she hurt her without even noticing… it was unforgivable for her.

After a fast move, Ino felt her body laying down upon person who occupied her heart and thoughts. Her head was now in Sakura's neck while her right arm was on her lover's chest, she could feel perfectly her heartbeat.

Sakura cuddled the slender body upon her, providing warmth and safety to the touch. The only thing she wanted at the moment was to take away the pain of her most important person, and enjoy the company of the love of her life before her new mission.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you felt that way. Forgive me" was all Sakura said.

"It-it's alright, you don't have to apologize. I over reacted, that's all" after calming down and a deep breath, the atmosphere became calm. It became the place where two people did nothing but enjoy the company they had.

"Sorry it turned out this way, we were supposed to go out" the Yamanaka giggled when she heard that.

"It's no problem, being with you and knowing you're fine is more than enough. I wouldn't want anything else" Sakura's face turned crimson, but due to the darkness already present, wasn't seen. The embrace strengthened.

"I'll tell you what, I'm spending the night. That way I'll make it up for not being with you in a while" a wide smile appeared in the blue – eyed girl's face, Sakura could feel it right away.

"I like the idea, I love it actually. I hope you know what awaits you tonight, I won't let go not even for a second" a loud laughter was heard in the room, courtesy from the youngest of the girls.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" a soft and sweet kiss was landed in the blonde's forehead.

"Sakura…" for seconds, the silence occupied the room "Promise me you'll wake me up tomorrow before you leave, I want to say goodbye. Please" her voice was so imploring Sakura shivered.

"Of course I will. Now tell me, what happened the days I wasn't around. Any news?".

"Any news? Sweetheart, it's not only one, they're lots. So if you want to catch up of what's happening, make yourself comfortable, this'll take a while".

Sakura laughed hard "Believe me, I'm fine just this way. Now, update me please".

The hours passed by, and as it was said, it took a long time to get updated, but that didn't keep the couple from talking about other things of their lifes.

Finally, it was midnight when they felt silence and a breath became gentle and calm, an embrace was kept strong and emerald eyes were looking with intensity and tenderness to who was already sleeping.

"Goodnight love, sleep well" a small kiss in the top of her head was what ended every movement and sound. After that, another breath joined the first one.

* * *

The sun was still hidden, the people still sleeping, and barely any movement on the streets. But one person had already left home, gathered the necessary for a mission and read a scroll with strict orders from the hokage.

Anbu clothing, eagle mask on the left hand and a couple of katanas as the purest white with cherry blossoms in the handle on the right hand. Sakura still looking undecided the slender body laying over the bed, she didn't want to wake her. But it was time, she had to leave.

"Are you leaving already?" a sleepy voice asked. "Yeah, I told my squad I'd see them at five o'clock" the other voice said firmly.

"Come here" the anbu already set to leave left the things occupying her hands and obeyed. The body over the bed moving quickly and in an instant her arms were already embracing the one standing.

"Come back as soon as you can but don't rush things, follow your plans, stay safe and complete your mission" Sakura returned the hug after those words. "But most of all, come back home" Ino's voice firm but sad as well.

"I promise" seconds passed, the embrace was kept and Ino thought there was nothing else to say. She was wrong.

"The reason I'm so sure I'll come back home Ino, it's because I know that if some time I get lost you'll help me find my way back… only you can do it" Ino's body stiffen slightly and withdrew a little bit to set her gaze upon Sakura's, leaving her arms around her neck. A wide smile full with sureness on her lips made Ino's cheeks turn crimson.

"I think it's time already, I have to go" leaving her left hand in Ino's waist, Sakura took her right one to Ino's cheek stroking it. Ino closed her eyes enjoying the touch.

"I love you, a lot" Ino opened her eyes slowly and a smiled was settled on her companion's lips.

Sakura knew Ino was still getting used to express her feelings so openly, and hearing her say it out loud right before her departure was the best.

Taking her hand to Ino's chin, Sakura leaned slowly and kissed her. At the beginning it was a small touch, but they continued and deepened it to the point of gasps due to the the air lack. Sakura's arms now in Ino's waist.

Recovering the breath, gazes settled in one another and faces to mere centimeters from each other. Sakura told her what she always says before going in a mission and what makes Ino's heartbeat speed up.

"…, I love you" Sakura's voice barely louder than a whisper.

They both smiled and just with a gaze their feelings were told, as they always were.

After a moment, one last gaze and cherry blossoms in the air, Ino left her arms fall on her lap.

"I love you more" Ino smiled, her mind still in the in person who occupied her heart.

* * *

"They're moving already, aren't they?" a woman's voice asked.

"That's right, they'll make contact in three days approximately" a deep voice answered.

"What do we do in the meantime?" somebody else asked.

"We'll wait. We already have a plan. We'll stick to it" the leader voice said to the others.

"And have you decided what to do about it?".

Silence was settled for minutes. Everybody around waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it's all settled. When the time comes, I'll tell you" a nod was the answer. After all, they trusted their leader's decision.

* * *

"C'mon Sasuke teme! I challenge you right here and now".

"As if you can win urusontachi".

Of course I can. C'mon. Right now. Get ready" the blonde looking with challenging eyes to his best friend and eternal rival.

"Mhm, if that's what you want" the Uchiha said with arrogant voice and a smirk.

They both looked at each other, and then started a taijutsu battle.

"Tsk, how troublesome with these two. Always wanting to show off" Shikamaru said with bored voice.

"How can you say that Shikamaru – kun? What they're doing it's only a small proof of power of youth. It should not be slighted" Lee said with fire in his eyes and a fist up with enthusiasm.

"Lee, only you could say something like that, right Neji?" Tenten said while turning to her other teammate.

"Mhm" was the only response from the Hyuga while nodding and supporting his teammate.

The group started laughing to then return their attention to the ones who were still in taijutsu battle.

Away from the others, Ino was wandering about her pink – haired girl. It's been two days, and she already wanted her back.

"Are you ok Ino?" it seemed somebody noticed her distant attitude.

"Yeah, everything's fine Shikamaru" the girl tried to smile, but in front of her were her closest friends since childhood. She knew they'd see through that.

"You don't have to lie Ino. We know what you're thinking" Chouji said, holding a bag of chips in his hand. So typical of him.

"Sorry, I'm worried about Sakura" her friends nodded in understanding.

"Don't be, we all know Sakura can take of herself. She's always completed her missions and almost never gotten hurt. It'll all be alright" Chouji said smiling. Ino smiled back.

"Yeah, Sakura – chan is very strong. Nobody would mess with her" Naruto said with his thumb up and unique smile. The dark – haired boy besides him nodded with a smirk.

It seemed they interrupted their challenge for a moment.

"She's the strongest of our team. That's why she's anbu" the Uchiha said with security. He trusted completely in his teammate.

Ino nodded, she knew it was truth. But for some reason, an emptiness was settled in her chest and was refusing to fade away.

"Thanks guys, really" was all the Yamanaka could say. Maybe she was just exaggerating everything again, maybe in a couple of days she'd be with Sakura again, maybe, maybe, _maybe_.

* * *

"Alright boys, let's get closer" carrying an eagle mask and dark hair, result of a transformation jutsu, Sakura indicated her squad to move towards their target, Akatsuki.

Akiyama and Hashimoto nodded, following close to their taichou.

It took them two days to get close enough without being sensed, but it was worth it. They hadn't been noticed.

Sakura stayed alert at all times, studying every move, expression, sound.

Everything.

Anything that could help identify them. They already had four, now they were after four more.

"Taichou, they're splitting in two groups. What do we do?" Kohei asked behind his wolf mask.

"We must find out where they're heading at least taichou" Ryu seconded his teammate. It's been three hours since the closeness was an advantage to them, but they haven't been able to make it count.

Sakura was thinking for a moment, and then spoke.

"Listen closely. I don't want any argument nor discussions. They're about to leave the fire country and we must complete our mission".

They both tensed due to their taichou's decision, but it was true. If they wanted to complete the mission, this was the best option.

* * *

Black cloaks with red clouds were covering eight people completely at the fire country, they were preparing to departure. But somebody stopped them.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" two anbu said at the same time and instantly, Akatsuki was surrounded by flames.

"Tsk, we've been followed. I didn't sense them".

"Fuck, this will delay us".

Three of the Akatsuki exchanged gazes of complicity.

"The fact their attack was only to regroup us makes me believe they're not here to fight" the apparent leader said.

"If that's how you see it, I guess we can make an agreement and just talk" in front of him was the leader of the anbu squad.

"And what makes you think we'll talk in a way so… civilized?" he asked taking a step towards Sakura.

"Because if that wasn't the case, you would've already attacked and created an opportunity to scape, or well murder us and then leave. I know very well who you are and the level you have, but I believe I recognize when somebody is willing to treat things more 'civilized', even among enemies" the Haruno responded with firmness and security.

They both stood firm, tensed even, at the same time they exchanged a message between them.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"You have a lot of courage to stand in front of us with only two partners, since there're eight of us. So I suppose I can listen to you and then decide to answer or not" if there was something the Akatsuki members respected, was the courage their enemies would demonstrate.

"We want to know where you're going, and also…" curious eyes still on Sakura "…the names of the four members we still have to identify".

Loud and mocking laughter was heard.

"Do you think we're fools or something? We can easily kill you and leave, why the fuck would we bother to give you information" one shouted.

"Silence. It may not seem like it, but they three of them possess great amounts of chakra that could rival ours, especially her" Sakura frowned before the comment. It seemed they could see her chakra levels.

"Besides, we already have seven of the nine jinchuriki. Maybe it´s time they know who they´re dealing with" the leader spoke, surprising the rest of them because of his attitude so… accessible.

"Listen closely and tell your hokage the real battle is soon to happen. Once we capture the last two, all as you know it will disappear".

Sakura waited patiently.

After the leader's order, all the Akatsuki members uncovered their faces.

* * *

"Tsunade – sama, are you alright?" Shizune asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure Shizune, it's been three days and I think squad ten can make it back today. But I can't help to think that, something will happen" the godaime had her jaw tensed and was frowning. She was looking outside the window.

"I think the best we can do is wait Tsunade – sama. Besides, it's Sakura we're talking about, you've trained her well" Shizune's words helped a little bit, just a little.

"I'll leave your tea here. Try to relax. Squad ten will be here by the night".

The godaime was left alone after that.

Tsunade sighed deeply and turned to her tea. And just as she was about to take it.

 _Crack._

Now she was sure something would happen. She could only hope her apprentice would find a way out.

* * *

"Kohei, Ryu. We won't stop until we reach Konoha. We must inform Tsunade – sama as soon as possible" Sakura told her team as they made their way back to Konoha as fast as they could.

"Hai, taichou".

Setting her eyes at the front, Sakura still remembered what happened a few minutes ago.

 _After the leader's order, all the Akatsuki members uncovered their faces._

 _"Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame. You already know them. Now us…" Kohei and Ryu looking their enemies carefully. They were still unsure if they could trust them._

 _"Sasori, Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. Remember our names well. I assure you'll heard them again soon" the leader, now revealed as Yahiko, said looking straight to Sakura._

 _"And about where we're going. Well, I believe you can deduce that by seeing our protectors" that was all he said about it._

 _"Now if you excuse us, we must leave. Remember, a new era is about to begin" Yahiko gave Sakura one last gaze, to finally disappear with the rest._

"Taichou!" a shout from Ryu was what brought Sakura back to the present.

Sakura turned to her back when she detected an unknown chakra. Reacting fast enough she managed to dodge the kunai aiming to her throat. Barely.

How did she let her guard down like that?

 _"Damn it, we've been followed. But it's not Akatsuki"_ Sakura thought as she detected two more.

"They seem to be strong shinobi taichou. What do we do?" Ryu asked.

Sakura tensed her jaw.

The attackers had their faces hidden, so they weren't identified by squad ten.

"You take down two, I'll handle the third one" Kohei and Ryu nodded and broke apart from their taichou, two of the followers went after them.

Sakura stopped suddenly and turned to face her new enemy. But just as she was about to attack, her entire body got paralyzed and her chakra level was left in zero.

 _"What the…?"_

And then it all happened.


	2. I'll always come back to you, I love you

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 – I'll always come back to you, I love you_**

"What do you suggest we do?" Kohei asked.

"You distract them, I attack" Ryu went ahead his partner. They knew exactly what it meant.

They were standing on the ground and Kohei knew which jutsu he'd use.

"Earth style: Ground in expansion jutsu" The ground below the unknown attackers started to shake up.

The unknown ones reacted fast and went to the trees to get into safety. But suddenly, the trees started moving as well.

They jumped away from the trees, but as they were on the air, somebody surprised them from behind.

"Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu" Ryu helped his partner. Everything seemed to be great for them.

* * *

Sakura's body felt heavy, as if she wasn't in control anymore.

 _"_ _What will happen now?"_ Sakura thought.

She still couldn't believe she wasn't able to notice it. The ones who followed her partners were only baits, the real ones were now in front of her. The kunai they threw to her neck was just to move her over to the right spot so they would put a seal on her.

"We already have the information we needed, it was all in her mind. Now we only have to kill her" one of her attackers said.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. There's nothing she can do either way, she knows what'll happen if her chakra levels rise"

This got Sakura's attention. She thought for seconds. She made a decision.

She was going to use her chakra no matter the consequences. She'd even use her _reserves_ if she needed to.

The attackers aimed for the last punch, but something happened.

Sakura's chakra level started rising up greatly.

They were shocked. Did she not hear them? If she'd keep up, she'd die for sure. After all, if anybody uses their chakra with this special seal, their body would turn into a detonator.

And the chakra level she was reaching was unbelievable.

Sakura started feeling the consequences of the seal. She felt dizzy and disorientated and a burning sensation was growing inside of her.

She knew what was happening.

She knew she'd die. But she was doing it for Ino's safety and the other jinchuriki as well.

She was going to die, but not without taking care of the ones who stole information from her. They'd die with her.

She knew what was coming, and could only hope Ino would forgive her.

* * *

"That was pretty easy, don't you think?" A wolf mask asked a tiger one.

"Yeah I know. Their chakra levels were much lower than expected. It even seem..."

They both stopped on their tracks and sharing the same thought they ran back to the last location of their taichou.

* * *

To think it was only a distraction to get her away from her team. They had all planed and knew her well enough to get her so easily.

An idea came up in her mind and then proposed something.

"If you tell me now who sent you, I'll consider sparing your life"

Loud laughter was heard. Sakura waited for an answer.

"Look, we're not going to lie. We're very impressed you were able to reach such chakra level despite the seal. But I assure you. It'll be impossible for you to do any jutsu"

The air turned dense to the point it was difficult to breath.

It was decided.

"I see. Then I'm sorry, but that was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Now... Why don't we test your theory?"

Curious gazes fell upon Sakura.

"Fire style: Great supernova of fire jutsu"

Shocked gazes were last seen and screams were heard at the moment all the place burst into fire only to leave ashes behind.

* * *

The twilight was almost over. Konoha been enlighten by the beautiful sundown. And a blonde blue - eyed girl was enjoying the view.

Ino was getting impatient because of her girlfriend's absence. But she was also remembering the most special memory she kept in this wide flower field at the highest hill in Konoha.

 _"Oh c'mon. It'll be worth it. I promise" a green emerald - eyed girl with a wide smile said._

 _"Is it really? Because we've been walking for over an hour now. Why couldn't we just run?" A blonde girl asked._

 _"I wanted you to enjoy all the way up. It's really beautiful. Don't you think?"_

 _A curious look was all over the place._

 _"Yeah, I give you that. But won't it be the same at the top?" Ino asked with curiosity._

 _"Oh no. That's where you're wrong. Up the hill is a thousand times more beautiful than our surroundings. You'll see. Just you wait" Sakura said with an unique smile and excitement. Her hand holding Ino's firmly._

 _After ten more minutes, they only had to walk 200 meters to get there. Sakura stopped._

 _"Why did we stop?" The Yamanaka asked._

 _"Could you close your eyes? I'll tell you when to open them" was all Sakura replied._

 _"There's no trick, is there?" The Haruno laughed before that while shaking her head no._

 _Ino nodded. If there was anyone she could trust completely, that was Sakura._

 _Ino closed her eyes and then Sakura took the lead. None of them hesitated on their steps, they trusted each other enough._

 _After several minutes, Sakura stopped and so did Ino._

 _"All right. Open them now" Ino's eyes widened._

 _It was a flower field. Probably the most gorgeous Ino has ever seen in her life. She was so impressed she missed Sakura's wide smile towards her. She knew Ino had loved it here._

 _"I call this our special place" intriguing blue eyes turned towards emerald._

 _"I found it not that long ago. I was looking for a quiet place because I was having a tough day. So I got here" Ino still didn't get it._

 _"I know you love flower fields, and since here is a good example for those I wanted to bring you as soon as possible. Also, I thought it'd be nice, you know? To have a place of our own. Just the both of us" Sakura's cheeks turned crimson. Ino could only smile with a blush on her own cheeks. And she knew exactly why._

 _They had started dating just over a week ago. And they were both getting used to it._

 _"It's perfect. I love it. It'll be a great place" she said while reaching Sakura's hand. The pink - haired smiled._

 _Suddenly, they both got lost in each other's eyes and before they knew it, the gap between their faces started to disappear. And finally, it happened._

 _Their lips met one another in a warm and soft kiss for the very first time._

 _It was kinda clumsy and didn't last long, but it was filled with love._

And ever since, their relationship consolidated.

Ino grinned before the memory while looking around. And thinking about it, she didn't have idea how they agreed Sakura was the one wearing the pants. But the blonde didn't mind. She loved being spoiled by her gorgeous girlfriend.

The jinchuriki was still lost in thought when her father contacted her through her mind. Nobody knew about this place but Sakura and herself after all.

"Ino, Ino sweetie! You've been summoned to the hokage tower. Sakura's squad just came back"

Ino didn't waste more time after those words.

"Thanks dad" she almost yelled and afterwards ran towards the hokage tower.

"Ino wait, wa..." But that was it. She was so excited to finally have Sakura back that she didn't allow anything else into her mind.

Little did she know, those words would've prepared her for what she was about to hear.

* * *

Tsunade's jaw was tensed, her eyes widened and her body was shaking. Three anbu agents were supposed to be in front of her. There were only two.

"Tsunade - sama?" Ryu called for her, begging for an answer.

Nothing happened.

"We're ve-very sorry. There are no words to describe how ashamed we are because we didn't see it coming. We should've stayed with her" Kohei supported his teammate.

Still nothing.

"Hokage - sama" the godaime barely reacted. A tall man, blonde, green - eyed, and in jounin attire was beside her, with a hand over her shoulder so she'd say something, anything.

He knew something had happened when the hokage sent for him. But he would've never expected this.

Inoichi could only think about his family.

How would they take the news? He was having a hard time assimilating it himself. He was close to Sakura too, and couldn't help but think he had failed _them_.

Sakura's parents passed away when she was four years old, and their last petition to Inoichi and his wife was to take care of their little daughter for as long as possible.

It seemed he had ran out of time.

He took his gaze towards his wife, who insisted in coming as well when she heard it was about the child of their closest and best friends.

Haruno Misaki and Haruno Tenshi.

Her face remained calmed, just like his. Her eyes on the other hand, showed what he was feeling as well.

Deep sadness and failure.

"Akiyama, Hashimoto" the Senju said at last.

"Hai Tsunade - sama" they both replied.

"I'm proud of your hard work shown in battle, even though it didn't turned out as expected" her eyes saddened.

"Also I'm really grateful you've completed your mission... and I'm very sorry about your loss... _Our_ loss" her voice slowly fading away.

Everybody in the room kept silent. Just for a second.

"But I will also tell you this..." The godaime spoke getting her voice back... "Sakura was a very honorable person, dedicated and kind. And the best kunoichi I ever had the honor to train. Even better than myself. So I tell you now, don't feel shame for what happened. My apprentice was very proud of you, so don't you dare disrespect her with such a thing" her firm voice and filled with pride.

The rest of the anbu were shocked after those words, but it was all it took so they would go back to their proud and brave selves.

"Thank you Tsunade - sama" they said in one voice.

The godaime nodded and was about to speak again when someone came in.

Getting her breath back after the run, a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and showing enthusiasm was standing right next to the door.

Ino's gaze looking for the one person she's missed so much the last days.

She didn't find her.

"Where is Sakura?" Her genuine confusion reached everybody there. They all remained quiet.

Ino didn't know what was going on, and she was getting impatient that nobody would say anything.

But then, she noticed something. Her parents were there as well.

She felt her heart shrinking. Her first thought, something happened.

"Tsunade - sama. What is it, where's Sakura? Is she hurt?" The Senju stiffen due to the girl's questions and avoided her gaze. She couldn't find a way to tell her. The anbu in the room had their eyes on the ground and shoulders down.

The green - eyed man watching his daughter carefully, feeling a guilty because he wasn't able to prepare her for such news. Maybe it was best he'd say it instead of the hokage.

He was about to speak when his wife's voice, Aiko, stopped him.

"Ino honey, before anything you need to calm down" the firmness in the voice of the woman with blue eyes and light brown hair surprised everyone, but they could tell about the sadness in it as well.

"I thi-think I'm good mom, there's nothing to worry about" the youngest of the Yamanaka replied, but her voice gave her away. Her heart was racing waiting for the worst, or so she thought.

"My child, we all know that a shinobi's life is always unsure and hard. We can't know what's going to happen. So we must be prepared for e-everything" her voice finally giving in. Ino started to panic.

"I know that mom, but I don't understand w-what this has anything to d-do with Sakura" the girl was finding it hard to speak now, she didn't want her suspicious to get confirmed.

The silence was there once again. No one was able to find the needed strength to talk.

The Yamanaka girl was more than scared now. Her orbs begging for somebody to talk.

"Ino, the mission has been a success, but Sa..." Aiko thought she was strong enough to say it, she was wrong. The following words got stuck in her throat refusing to go out.

When she noticed this, the godaime decided to take over. It was her duty after all. And she could only imagine how hard it was to tell your own children something like this.

"Ino, as already said, the mission was successful. Unfortunately, there were some complications while fighting unknown enemies" the blue - eyed girl's attention was now on the hokage. She could feel her own heart buzzing in her ears.

"Everything seemed great for the squad, but at the end it only turned out to be a trap to get Sakura away from her teammates" her voice was firm, but her eyes were sad. Ino noticed a she started talking.

"Noticing this, Akiyama and Hashimoto rushed back to her last location, when they suddenly felt her amount of chakra rising incredibly fast and right afterwards there was a huge explosion" the Senju knew she was taking too long. But she thought it was best to give Ino many details as possible.

"When they for there, everything was destroyed, consumed by flames. It seemed Sakura had performed a fire style jutsu, defeating her enemies but destroying everything as well, which means..."

"Does that mean she's hurt? If so, I'd like to see her immediately. After all, it's been days since..." While talking, the girl turned around to go to the hospital but the hokage made her stop.

"Ino" her voice was so hard she didn't know what to do. She was still next to the door, her back facing the others. She wouldn't dare turn around. She was shivering.

"Sakura is not hurt Ino, not this time" the godaime was ready to make it clear, but the blue - eyed wasn't ready to hear it.

"Tsunade - sama. What are you trying to say?" Her voice barely louder than a whisper, but it was enough for the Senju to hear. Breathing in and keeping calm, she spoke.

"Sakura died"

Ino felt her heart stop and her body stiffen. Her gaze on the ground now. She felt everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't turn around, she couldn't. She stopped breathing for a moment, her world was falling down slowly, those words echoing in her mind.

Sakura, _her_ Sakura... Dead? That was impossible, she promised, she said she'd be back no matter what, and Sakura had never once lied to her, never failed her. She has to come back, _must_ come back. This couldn't be happening. Sakura always finds a way out, her way back home, her place next to _her_.

"Ino?" After several minutes in silence, Inoichi got worried, so he called for his daughter. The girl's body trembling.

"Dad, whe-where's Sakura?" Inoichi got confused because of the question. And sighing deeply he replied with sadness.

"Sakura isn't here anymore. She..."

"M-Mom, and Sakura?" Ino interrupted her father not wanting to hear anymore. She wanted to know where Sakura was, she couldn't be dead. Anything but that.

"Mi little girl, I know it hurts a lot. But we'll always be..."

"G-Guys?" They were her last hope. She wished so hard they would say the opposite to that. It had to be a lie.

"Ehh, I-Ino - San. We're very sorry, but she..." Akiyama couldn't say it out loud. It still hurt bad. Hashimoto's fists were tighten so much his knuckles turned white.

Ino was still trembling, not saying a word now. Uncontrollable tears starting falling of her blue orbs.

"Sa-Sakura i-is... S-Sakura..." Her legs gave in and fell to the ground. Tears were now meeting the floor, her body leaned to the front while her arms were supporting her.

"S-She ca-can't... S-She m-must... Sakura..." Her voice was fading with each word. The other people around didn't know what to do or say. They were crying now too.

Ino felt her strength leaving her slowly, and gave in to the darkness at the end.

* * *

 _"...happened"_

Ino barely listening.

 _"...shame. Devastating"_

The blonde kept listening.

 _"...a great kunoichi"_

And she suddenly remembered what happened right before passing out, when she she was given the worst news of her life until the moment.

She had lost the one she loves.

Slowly she got up and more voices appeared, only to fade away one by one.

Her head hurt and it was hard to open her eyes. The Yamanaka felt herself weaken again.

"You're finally awake honey. You were gone for over a day" she heard her mother say.

"There were many people here, they worried about you. But we thought you'd like it better to have a moment for yourself. With nobody around" her father said.

The young Yamanaka didn't say a thing, but would only nod so her parents knew she was listening.

The couple exchanged gazes filled with worry. They thought they were ready to help their daughter, but they barely saw her and didn't know what to do or say.

Meanwhile, Ino remembered the conversation she had with the hokage, the gazes filled with sadness, everyone taking in what had happened.

"Ino?" Aiko was getting frighten, she was more than worried for her only child.

Inoichi took his right hand to his daughter's left shoulder and sighed. It appeared helping their daughter would be a lot harder than he thought.

"Listen Ino, we know it's not easy and that it hurts terribly, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do sweetie, except honor her memory with dignity, she deserves it" the serenity was there on Inoichi's voice, but sorrow as well.

"We have to move on, it's maybe the most important part. Because we know that's what she'd want us to do. Don't you think?" Green eyes set in the blonde who sat on the bed with her head to the ground.

Ino felt her parents' gazes and she trembled. She knew her father was right and they only wanted to help. They didn't show it as she did, but they also felt their world falling apart due to the loss of someone as important as Sakura.

A moment later, Ino found her voice.

"I-I'm sorry dad, I know i-it's hard for e-everyone. But I'm having a h-hard time assimilating it" her voice weak.

"We know honey, but we will be by your side always" Aiko said putting her left hand on the girl's right shoulder supporting her husband.

Ino felt safer and directed her blue orbs to her parents.

"Th-Thanks a lot. Re-Really" was all she could say with a tiny grin upon her lips.

Inoichi felt fine and turned to his wife. It was the moment they were waiting for.

* * *

"It was harder than I thought, but it's already done Yahiko - sama" a redhead with light brown eyes said.

"Very well Sasori. I know it's hard, but I'm certain it's the best for us. So I'm grateful for your effort" the leader replied with certainty, his back facing his companion.

"Of course Yahiko - sama. Whatever you need" Sasori didn't have anything else to say, as strange as that sounds. He too thought it was the best.

The man with orange hair only nodded concluding the conversation. And the redhead disappeared.

It's been a few days since the encounter between Akatsuki and squad ten, and the pieces were already taking place.

 _"Step by step"_ was the last thought from the leader before disappearing and leaving s curtain of smoke behind.

* * *

"...We're here reunited to honor and show our deep respect towards an excellent apprentice, friend and kunoichi who sadly lost her life in action..." The hokage was talking with pride.

"Haruno Sakura was someone who always gave preference to other's well - being, even before her own..." The Senju was inspiring everyone with her words. But certain kunoichi was lost in her last memories.

 _"Th-Thanks a lot. Re-Really" was all she could say with a tiny grin upon her lips._

 _Inoichi felt fine and turned to his wife. It was the moment they were waiting for._

 _"Dear, there's something else you should know" Aiko started talking getting her daughter's attention._

 _"What is it mom?" Ino asked with interest._

 _Light blue and green found one another, and with a complicity grin, Inoichi carried on._

 _"After Akiyama and Hashimoto searched the entire place, they managed to find a couple of things. And after talking to the hokage, it was decided you were the right one to keep them" the blonde was listening carefully._

 _"I-I see. What d-did they find?"_

 _Inoichi nodded to his wife, who gave Ino a couple of white katanas and what it seemed to be a piece of an anbu mask._

 _The mask of an eagle._

 _Ino felt her eyes watering again while receiving such things._

 _"T-Thank you" was all she said before sobbing._

 _Right after, the girl felt completely safe in her parents' shared hug._

"...her legacy will continue to inspire future generations" the blonde hokage finished with crystal eyes.

Her gaze was now upon Sakura's closest friends.

Naruto and Sasuke both had their eyes on the ground, but she knew they heard every word because, wel... It was Sakura. She still remember their skeptical eyes when she gave the news to the team, none of them spoke. And what to say about the team leader. Kakashi was the same or worst than his students, since he felt guilty he wasn't able to protect her. Sakura was like a daughter to him, just like Naruto and Sasuke.

The others weren't any better, since the shinobi of this generation were so closed to one another, despite the teams.

After all, this kind of loss is never easy to endure.

* * *

"Well?" A hard emotionless voice asked.

"We were in position just like you requested. It seemed you're team had done great, but at the end the girl did something we could've never anticipated" another authority voice said back.

The first voice snorted with obvious annoyance. This wasn't what they planned at all.

"So you're telling me we have nothing" more than a question it was a statement.

"I'm afraid so"

"DAMN IT! After all we did to study her properly and come up with a plan to put the seal on her" a man with bandages on his body and his eye snorted furious.

Meanwhile, a calmed leader would just observe.

"This is not right. You were supposed to be there in case anything went wrong or if my idiotic and pathetic squad couldn't handle it. And now you come and tell me we have absolutely NOTHING? Don't fuck with me!" Shimura Danzo couldn't believe his ears.

"After the explosion we tried to interfere, but the damage was too much. There was nothing left" Yahiko continued talking with patience and serenity.

The deal Shimura Danzo had done for this one time with Akatsuki was simple.

Get the required information and make sure Haruno Sakura dies.

At least the last part was done, but not having the information would only get things complicated. And the worst, the one person holding such was now dead.

At least one of them. Now he'd have to find a way to get the information out of _her_.

They needed more time.

"Mhm, whatever. We'll have to come up with something else. I'll contact you as soon as possible" was the last thing the bandaged man said. Yahiko only nodded and left. He didn't have anything else to do there.

* * *

It's been hours since the emotional speech the hokage and mother figure of the love of her life gave, and certain blonde was back at her most special hill in Konoha.

 _Their_ hill.

Ino was still processing things.

She'd never listen to the sweet voice that would make her get up every morning, would never see such gorgeous and perfect face while smirking and saying everything you'll be alright, would never feel safe in the warm arms that would encircle her slender waist every chance they'd get, would never kiss those so soft lips.

But over all, she'd never hear her say what got her heart racing.

 _"I love you"_

With a smirk that didn't reach her gaze, Ino was remembering the last time she shared with the one who was supposed to be by her side the rest of her life.

 _Taking her hand to Ino's chin, Sakura leaned slowly and kissed her. At the beginning it was a small touch, but they continued and deepened it to the point of gasps due to the the air lack. Sakura's arms now in Ino's waist._

 _Recovering the breath, gazes settled in one another and faces to mere centimeters from each other. Sakura told her what she always says before going in a mission and what makes Ino's heartbeat speed up._

 ** _"I'll always come back to you, I love you"_** _Sakura's voice barely louder than a whisper._

 _They both smiled and just with a gaze their feelings were told, as they always were._

 _After a moment, one last gaze and cherry blossoms in the air, Ino left her arms fall on her lap._

 _"I love you more" Ino smiled, her mind still in the in person who occupied her heart._

The blonde occupied herself admiring the wide dark blue sky filled with stars as tears fall down her face.

Those were the last tears she'd ever cry out due to her lover's loss. Because she knew Sakura would've wanted her to move on with her life and to be happy, as hard as that could be.

"I guess this is it, ne. I'm grateful for the time you were with me and how much you loved me" the last tears were falling.

"Now I guess, I'll keep getting stronger to become the greatest kunoichi I can ever be" a genuine smile appearing on her lips at last.

"Until then my love. Ja ne" was the last thing said closing her eyes. Her smile widened as a something echoed in her mind.

 _"I'll always come back to you, I love you"_


	3. Time and Memories

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 – Time and Memories_**

"Ten enemies found. 2 at nine o'clock three kilometers away, 1 at eleven o'clock one kilometer and a half away, 4 at three o'clock four kilometers away, 2 at six o'clock five hundred meters away and 1 more at eight o'clock one kilometer away" a greatly focused twenty year old blonde girl was in the middle of what used to be team ten's training grounds, her eyes shut "They're dispersing now and coming this way" near the girl, two men were observing closely from the shadows "Five of them are one kilometer away and getting closer, the rest of them..." Ino wasn't done talking, but was able to block Shikamaru's attack with ease "...the rest of them are only two hundred meters away, and one of them is in front of me" the Yamanaka opened her eyes to se her attacker and smirk. Shikamaru returned the gesture "Good job Ino, but we're not done yet" now Tenten went after the blue - eyed, who in less than a blink was now behind the weapon specialist ready to attack without loosing focus "Now three will come from ahead", and right at the moment Neji, Shino y Hinata aimed for the attack. Ino avoided again with no complications and knew the demonstration was over. Instantly, she was right beside her father Inoichi.

The kyubi vessel grinned and took her left hand to her father's left shoulder. They were facing opposite ways "Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke are behind those trees" the blue - eyed said so the boys would go our of their hideout. Inoichi smirked, clearly proud of his daughter.

"Whoa! Amazing Ino, even with distractions you knew where we were all the time. Just great" Naruto said with thumps up. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, awesome", "Well done Ino", "Great perception" the rest of her friends agreeing. However, there was somebody else to impress. She hoped this was good enough.

"And well Jiraya - sama. What do you think?" His daughter has been working hard in some kind of connection with the kyubi which helps to use the tailed beast's chakra to benefit the vessel, in this case Ino, and the green - eyed man fully trusted this ability. But as soon as he let the sannin know about it, his reaction wasn't what he was expecting. Being an expert in seals, he said it wasn't very convenient that the Yamanaka would do such things without supervision, believing the kyubi would take possession over her body anytime if there was a chance. That's why he invited him today, so he could see himself what she could do with the kyubi's chakra, or better said _Kurama_. Years ago it was the kyubi's vessel herself who gave away the name, shortly after telling her father what she was doing.

 _"You're so talented, just like your mother. I am so proud of you"_ he told his daughter back then.

"Mm, I'm very impressed I give you that. The reach and the perception capacity are magnificent. But that's not insurance that the kyubi won't take control over Ino's body if there's a chance" Jiraya was still being resistant. "Oh c'mom ero sennin it's not the first time Ino does it. We've trained with her many times and I assure everything's under control" Naruro spoke a little pissed that his godfather wouldn't see how great this was.

Everyone's gazes were on the white - haired man waiting for him to speak again. He could feel the trust everyone around had in the young jinchuriki so he turned towards her asking one last time "Are you sure about this?" Ino knew exactly what to reply "Absolutely" Jiraya smirked before the girl's determination "Alright then, continue to be the great kunoichi you've become" Ino thanked him for his words and Jiraya stopped being his serious self and started joking with his godson, told him about his last adventures at the hot springs and of course, women. Sometimes it was hard to believe this man was a sannin.

The group started dispersing, everyone with their own activities to do. Ino was waving goodbye to each but not without thanking for their support. It was only five people at the end.

"Oi Ino. Chouji and I are grabbing something to it. Are you coming?" Shikamaru asked while slowly walking away "sorry guys, I have something to do. Maybe some other time?" The shadow master understood what she meant, so he only nodded with a slight grin. Chouji being far away yelled "LATER INO" to then leave with his best friend. Ino couldn't keep herself from smiling, Chouji would never change.

"Dad, I have to go now. See you later, okay?" After that, it was only Inoichi and Jiraya.

"Sometimes hard to believe it, you know?" Jiraya was listening closely to the gree - eyed one "That the time passes by so fast I mean. I still don't believe that beautiful young lady used to be my little girl" Inoichi said feeling a little nostalgic. "Yes I get it. Naruto is the living image of Minato. And to think all those boys and girls are jounin now" Jiraya seconded.

After the last goodbye, the field was left alone.

* * *

"And so Jiraya - sama accepted the way I work with Kurama at last. I wasn't easy at all, but with everybody's help we finally convinced him. It's actually a great relieve" Ino was on her special place, the flower field where Sakura had taken her to, because that's where she feels closer to the pink - haired's spirit. The Yamanaka was about to speak once again when a sudden airstream made her shiver slightly and caused her hair to move at the same rhythm as the wind, which she now leaves loose and short to the middle back "Uff, I think I should've brought something to cover me up. The weather is getting cooler, specially up here" the blue - eyed said rubbing her arms slightly to warm up.

"It's amazing, you know? It's been five years since you left us and it would seem you are still here motivated us each day to get stronger" Ino said to the air with a smile upon her face while remembering some of the things that had been happening the last years.

Shikamaru and Chouji both perfected their family's secret jutsus with their parents help and along Ino, they've achieved to keep up with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation after so many generations. Naruto, training with his godfather Jiraya has learned the rasengan and with his sensei's help, Kakashi, he managed to change it with his air manipulation and called it rasen shuriken, and Sasuke thanks to his brother Itachi and his cousin Shisui, achieved high levels of his sharingan. Shino and Kiba have been sent together to many missions, since their considered the best trackers of the generation. Neji and Hinata have preserved and honored their clan's unique techniques and the pearl - eyed boy is now part of the main family. Tenten and Lee have both became experts on their own specialties, weapons and taijutsu respectively.

Ino on the other hand, has managed to accomplish a stable connection with Kirama, and they trust one another, despite the difficulties and differences they had at the beginning. Her shintenshin has overcame all expectations thanks to the great reach and precision Kurama's help gives. And also, her along all the others, have been training to their full potential because of a possible battle against Akatsuki, which haven't happened according to the warnings of their leader already known as Yahiko. It was like they have just vanished from the earth a little after Sakura's death, they haven't even tried to go after Gaara and much less Ino, getting the hokage and jounin to suspect even more about the group of criminals. But the problem was, they didn't even know what to suspect of, because they didn't have any clues apart from the ones that were reported by squad ten five years ago. And Danzo was another problem, he was still an expert hiding his tracks.

Everything was going very well for Konoha, but the imminent danger because of Akatsuki and Danzo was still there. After all, they are enemies yet to defeat.

"Yeah, we've all been doing great. It's just you who's missing" Ino closed her eyes as a treasonable tear fall down her cheeks.

* * *

"So? Is everything fine?" A tall man with orange hair questioned.

"Yes Yahiko - sama. It's all going according to plan" a shark looking man replied "We can even start in two days from now if you like" Kisame suggested with his loyal samehada on his back.

"No, we'll wait a little longer. We don't need to rush. After all, it's up to the result of Danzo's plan now" the Akatsuki leader said.

"So if he fails again, we'll have to keep waiting" a visible blue eye set on Yahiko.

"No Deidara, not this time. Whichever result Danzo gets now. We agreed to start moving again" the leader's eyes filled with determination.

It was almost time to bring true peace to the world.

* * *

 _"...don't have to worry about that Sakura - chan, I'll protect you" a very cheerful five year old Ino told her best friend. "We'll both protect each other Ino - chan. Because we'll always be together" the pink - haired replied with a huge smile._

 _"...make it for Sakura - chan, isn't that right Sasuke teme?" Naruto said with natural determination. "Hn, you don't have to say it again urosontachi" the Uchiha answered back. After canalizing their chakra they yelled at the same time "RASENGAN", "CHIDORI"_

 _"... If I try to talk to the kyubi, do you think I would actually make it?" The Yamanaka was still undecided, she didn't want to take any chances of making a mistake and hurting someone. "I already told you, don't try. Do it. If you're show yourself secure of what you're doing, everything will go just fine. There is nothing to be frightened about" Sakura replied without hesitation and a smirk. That was more than enough for fear to fade away from the jinchuriki._

 _"...thank Sakura - san for me? The advice she gave me about chakra control helped me a lot with my gentle fist technique" a very grateful Hinata said enthusiastically enough due to the results._

 _"...Sakura, do you remember your parents?" Ino asked with delicacy. It was the anniversary of Sakura's parents death, and she was more distant than other years. "Not as much as I'd like, I think I remember their voices, but their faces not so much" her best friend answered with weak voice. Ino did what thought was best for the situation. She hugged her._

 _"...challenge you here and now Sakura. I want to see how strong you've became" Tenten was more than decided to fight the pink - haired, since she was the apprentice of the kunoichi she admired the most and was now godaime. "But Tenten - san..." The emerald - eyed girl couldn't say anything else, "No buts Sakura, c'mon!"_

 _"...one of us ever dies in a mission, we must promise it won't matter how hard it is, we'll move on" Sakura told the blue - eyed firmly. The Yamanaka only nodded "I promise"_

 _"... I WON!" yelled an enthusiastic Sakura giving Ino hi five. Shikamaru couldn't believe it, he had lost, AGAIN! And now they were even. "It's okay Shikamaru, you'll get the next one, I just know it" his best friend Chouji said with thumps up. "Thanks man" was the answer he got back._

 _"...I envy you at times. It'd seem you don't have to push yourself to get stronger" the older of the girls said with a pout faking to be upset. "Oh please, says the one who has greater chakra levels" Sakura defended herself imitating the blonde's attitude. In a couple of seconds later, they both burst into laughter._

 _"...uff. Alright, who's next?" without showing tiredness, Sakura was waiting for the next fighter. Kiba, Shino and Lee looked at one another. "What, is that it? I thought you could actually help me to train my taijutsu. I must say I'm a little disappointed here" the emerald - eyed girl said waiting with teasing voice. Neji laughed very slightly "To you think it's three of you and you can't handle her" noticing the boys' indignation, Sakura answered for them "Well Neji - san, if you don't mind. I'd like to talk about that one time when you yelled 'I GIV...'". "I'm next" Neji almost yelled, trying to hide the red color on his face._

 _"...Sa-Sakura. I have to tell you something" the young jinchuriki couldn't stand it anymore, she had to say it. "Alright, what is it?" Sakura's curious eyes only managed to make her more nervous. "I th-think I fell in love with you" Ino shut her eyes waiting for the worst. "You think? Because I am sure I have fallen for you" Sakura was smiling from ear to ear. Ino smiled back._

Yamanaka Ino unconsciously smiled in her sleep by remembering all those happy moments she had along her beloved Sakura. But suddenly, her smile was replaced with a frown and her heartbeat started increasing.

 _"What the, what is this Where am I?" Ino was standing in the middle of pure darkness. She was trying to move, but she couldn't. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't either. She couldn't hear, and couldn't see. Her senses were gone._

 _"HAHAHAHA. How sad you actually thought you could win against me" A voice filled with hate, which Ino happened to find familiar, said._

 _"Who are you, where are you? Show yourself" the Yamanaka wasn't going to get intimidated._

 _"You know very well who I am. You just don't remember it. But maybe, with this you will" an unbearable pain overpowered the blue-eyed, but then it slowly turned into a fire sensation in all over her body. Suddenly, the black of the darkness changed into blood red. She felt her body heavy, out of control. She was slowly losing consciousness. It was too much. She screamed._

"...AHH!" The jounin woke up abruptly to find herself within darkness again, but the burning sensation wasn't there anymore. She looked around, and checked. She was alone. But then, what was that voice? After waking up, it was impossible for her to sleep again.

 _"I'll wait until morning and go see mom and dad"_ she thought trying to relax. And after wandering about it, she was grateful she had her own place now. That way, she wouldn't bother anybody with a nightmare she didn't even understand. Because that's what it had to be. _A nightmare_.

* * *

"It was harder this time, they brought greater back up than last time. Even we had to request support" a veteran anbu spoke with tired appearance after a long fight.

"Honestly, I think we got lucky this time. I have no idea what they would do for a next occasion" another anbu supported his partner.

"Mhm, I see. I'll have to think about something else then. I really appreciate your support, even more because we are not top priority for you" third voice answered.

"Don't worry. Because of the situation we're dealing with. _You_ are top priority" the voice behind a wolf mask said with understanding.

"Thank you, _Akiyama_ " Kohei nodded.

"And what have you decided? Will you tell her yet?" A tiger mask asked.

"No, it's still not the right time, _Hashimoto_ " Ryu didn't say more and nodded as well.

"We'll leave now. If you need anything, you know how to find us. _Inoichi - san_ " after that, it was only the head of the Yamanaka clan joining darkness.

The green- eyed sighed and then left.

* * *

"Mom, dad. Are you home?" Ino went into her parents' house, and found it odd she didn't get a reply since she made sure there was nobody at the flower shop.

She called them again and nothing. No answer.

She tried a third time a little frighten. Fortunately, this time someone did answered back.

"Good morning sweetie. What are you doing here so early?" Inoichi checked. It was seven o'clock.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to come and say hi. But I think you're right, it's still too early" the youngest of the family was feeling embarrassed for going and bother her father just because of a nightmare. She was feeling like a five year old again. But the sensation that was left due to the strange nightmare wouldn't stop bothering her and she wanted to be with someone. And there's no one better than her family.

Well, her family and Sakura but she wasn't here anymore. The thought of her, made Ino's eyes watery in a matter of seconds and of course her father noticed.

"What is it my child, what are you thinking?" The worry was evident in the green - eyed.

"I'm so-sorry dad. It's just I th-thought about Sakura for a mo-moment" Ino replied with great difficulty to speak clearly. Inoichi's heart shrink while seeing his daughter in such state, so he didn't think further and embraced her.

"I know honey, I know. It doesn't matter how many years go by, we will always remember and cherish them" his arms wrapped strongly around his daughter wanting to protect her from the entire world. What Ino didn't know, was that her father was also thinking about his own lost all those years ago. His best friends and Sakura's parents.

"Why dad, why did th-this happened? It h-hurts too much" Ino was trying the impossible not to let her tears fall, but it had been so long since she last cried for her lover, she couldn't hold it anymore. Maybe, letting the tears fall that were caused because of the lost of the love of her life, was for the best. At least each time she really needed it. Such as this case.

"Shh. You don't have to say it, I know. Just let it out honey. Cry" the blue-eyed nodded the best she could while being trapped within the strong and protective embrace of her father.

Seconds went by, then minutes and finally a little more than an hour and Ino's breathing was going back to normal at last. Her eyes were puffy now and her cheeks flushed. But she was feeling a lot better.

"Thank you dad, I really needed it" a weak but meaningful smile showed up on her lips. Inoichi fluttered his daughter's hair slightly causing her to make a pout. They burst in laughter.

"Have you been sleeping well? You look tired" Ino stiffen remembering what woke her up in the middle of the night.

"Yes dad, I just had a nightmare last night. But it's all good now" she replied not wanting to give many details, since she knew her father would worry too much. Inoichi didn't believe her entirely, but let it go. For now.

"Hey dad, is mom still sleeping?" Now it was Inoichi's turn to stiffen.

"Yes, she is. She occupied herself with stuff las night and went to sleep quite late" it wasn't a good feeling lying to your own daughter, but Inoichi knew it was the best for now.

"Mm okay. I'll come back later to see her. For now, I'll leave you to get some rest. You seem tired too" Ino told her father getting ready to go.

"Ino?" The jinchuriki turned towards her father.

"Eh... Take care and get some rest, alright? I'll tell your mother you'll stop by" Ino noticed his hesitation, but didn't think it was important.

"Okay. See you later" four words and a grin later, the silence was back on the Yamanaka house.

* * *

Shimura Danzo was inside of a room full of the bodies of anbu specialists, of his anbu. He had just killed them.

"Fuck you incompetents. I hope you learned your lesson" the rage was obvious in his voice.

Back in the shadows, the silhouette of a woman was shown.

"I'll tell Yahiko - sama what happened" Konan was about to leave when the deep voice of the other person in the room stopped her.

"Why isn't he here?" Konan was glaring his back and only said "Because he's getting started with the plan" and then vanished.

Danzo's smile was grim.

"It's finally starting"


End file.
